villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eggman Empire
|skills = Access to technology Scientific know-how Hi-tech weaponry Command over Badniks Roboticizer Tyranny |goals = Aid Dr. Eggman in achieving world domination (briefly succeeded). Rule all of Mobius/Sonic's World (briefly succeeded). Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Eliminate any form of resistance against them. |crimes = Attempted world domination Animal cruelty Slavery Mass murder Terrorism Abuse of power Attempted murder Pollution Abductions Forcing people and animals to transform into cybernetic organisms against their will Malefic |type of villains = Technocratic Imperialists}} The Eggman Empire, also sometimes referred to as the "Empire of Eggman" and the "Robotnik Empire", is an evil totalitarian empire consisting of robots and scientists led by the mad genius Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik which it is named after, and the main antagonistic faction in Sonic the Hedgehog series. The Empire's headquarters change constantly in the video games, but in the cartoons (as depicted in a Sonic the Hedgehog episode "Sonic Boom") and comic books, the imperial capital is called Robotropolis. For most cases, the Eggman Empire's structure is a technocratic one. In general, as far as the social order of each continuity's Eggmanland spans out, robots and scientists employed by Eggman are granted greater social status than that of other denizens. In the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, Eggmanland, also known as Robotnikland (per Sonic Adventure series), is a super city that Sonic the Hedgehog's nemesis, Dr. Eggman, often speaks of and is meant to serve as the capital of the Eggman Empire, from where the doctor plans to spread his rule from. In some continuities, it is a country that he has already established; in others, he only has plans for it. Logo Wherever Eggman is setting his operations, his empire's logo appears on robotic creations, vehicles, battleships or weaponry. Many in-game obstacles and structures have Eggman's logo as well. The said logo is the smiley face of Doctor Eggman himself. The early known, stylistic "EG" logo can be found at wings and doors of Wing Fortress Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog 2; it can also be seen on Grounder-type badniks and on the brown driving seat of Egg Typhoon from Sonic Drift. An Eggman-looking decal is then seen in Sonic Adventure, depicting Dr. Eggman's classic design despite the good doctor getting redesigned in this game. Eggmanland logos are everywhere on Robotnik's hidden pyramid base in Sonic Adventure 2. Sonic Heroes features another logo on the Eggman Fleet, which also appears in Shadow the Hedgehog as well. Since Sonic Unleashed, Eggman used a different logo which fits his modern appearance. The said logo is seen on the Flag of Eggmanland. A recent logo of his empire is then used since Sonic Colors, and the said decal has also been adapted as the official logo of his small namesake corporation called Eggman Enterprises. Overview While the Eggman Empire refers to all of the areas under the control of Dr. Eggman, the capital of the Eggman Empire did not actually exist in the Sonic videogames before Sonic Unleashed; Eggman has been striving to establish it with various plans, several of which involved the use of the Chaos Emeralds, befriending mythological deities or a combination of both. Originally the empire has not being referenced in the English versions of the first main installments of the series, as Eggman is mostly told to being after Chaos Emeralds, kidnapping animals and turning them to his royal Badniks or building the Death Egg in original instruction manuals, although it is implied that building his empire would be the next step after completing his early operations. However, the Japanese versions had Dr. Eggman trying to establish Eggmanland since the very first Sonic the Hedgehog game. In Sonic CD, Dr. Ivo Robotnik temporarily succeeds in creating a complete "Eggmanland" in the future world of the Little Planet by altering the past - this dark future is mainly a bleak post-apocalyptic world with all of Robotnik's robots being broken down and the scenery rusted and deteriorating. This could either mean 2 things: either Robotnik's desired utopia is doomed to failure or that he has no regard to whatever happens to the planet environmentally, as long as it is under his control. Eggman first mentions about his empire in Sonic Adventure as "Robotnikland", which he can build over the ruins of the Station Square after destroying it. To achieve that goal he releases Chaos from the Master Emerald, then tries to collect Chaos Emeralds in order to get Chaos to its full and perfect form, intending to command the god of destruction. In Sonic Adventure 2, the names "Eggman Empire", "Robotnik Empire" and "The Empire of Eggman" were used. These names can be seen on the blue screen during Eggman's proclamation of his intentions to the world (as mentioned in the Dark Story cutscene "Eggman Empire"). Occasionally Robotnik was toppled down by different usurpers. In Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic imprisoned Eggman and took control of the empire, and in Archie Comics comic books a faction known as the Iron Dominion had power over the forces of Eggman Empire while Dr. Robotnik went mad and had to be detained. In Sonic Rivals and its sequel Sonic Rivals 2, Eggman Nega disguises himself as Dr. Eggman and takes control of Eggman's empire. In Shadow the Hedgehog, the Eggman Empire is one of the factions that Shadow the Hedgehog can align himself with along with G.U.N. and the Black Arms. When fighting for the Eggman Empire, Shadow is guided by Eggman, who communicates with him from a hovering TV-like apparatus. In Sonic Unleashed, Eggmanland does exist as one of the game's stages, created through the power of Dark Gaia and looking like a twisted mixture of a carnival and a factory. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, it is shown in the cliff-hanger ending that Robotnik has finally been victorious in his conquests while Sonic and company were in the Twilight Cage (as a result of the huge time difference between 2 dimensions). Prior to the events of Sonic Colors, Eggman has taken over numerous planets, which are populated with Wisps. Eggman uses Wisps and their powers as an energy source of mainly fueling the Mind Control Ray and badniks. All these planets are connected to Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, which also has a giant mind control ray, that originally Eggman would use to get everyone at Sonic's world under his control after getting enough of Wisp's life energy. However, due to the energy leak, the large mind control ray malfunctions, creates a black hole and destroys the entire amusement park. In Sonic Forces, the Eggman Empire has now been established and encompasses 99% of the world. Eggman conquered the world with the help of his former allies Shadow, Metal Sonic, Chaos and Zavok, who are now serving as his henchmen, alongside a new power who goes by the name Infinite who serves as the leader of the Eggman Empire's army. What's interesting to note, these three are not the real said villains but rather virtual reality constructs, clones created by both Infinite and the power of the dangerous mineral known as the Phantom Ruby. In his propaganda the doctor offers a happy life via roboticization for joining the Eggman Empire. Hierarchy Videogames Leadership *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik - Ruler *Orbot - Eggman's assistant *Cubot - Eggman's assistant *Neo Metal Sonic - Leader (Sonic Heroes, IDW Comics) *Infinite - Commander of the Eggman Army (Sonic Forces) Military *Badniks **E-Series *Eggman Fleet **Various marine life based airships ***Final Fortress *Egg Carrier *Wing Fortress *Starlight Carnival **Frigate Orcan **Frigate Skullian *Space Armada ''Archie Comics'' Leadership *Dr. Robotnik - Deceased former ruler *Dr. Eggman - Current ruler *Snively - former right-hand man of Robotnik and Eggman Egg Bosses NOTE: All these characters are exclusive to ''Archie Comics' *Axel the Water Buffalo - the Egg Boss of the Efrika Egg Army. Status: Active. *Tundra the Walrus - the Egg Boss of the Artika Egg Army. Status: Active. *Thunderbolt the Chinchilla - the Egg Boss of the Soumerca Egg Army. Status: Active. *Conquering Storm - the Egg Boss of the Yurashia Egg Army. Status: Active. *Clove the Pronghorn - the Egg Boss of the Northamer Egg Army. Status: Active. *Cassia the Pronghorn - the Co-Egg Boss of the Northamer Egg Army. Status: Active. *Nephthys the Vulture - the Egg Boss of the Avalon Egg Army. Status: Active. *Mordred Hood - the Egg Boss of the Avalon Egg Army. Status: Active. *Maw the Thylacine - the Egg Boss of the Trailus Egg Army. Status: Active. *Akhlut the Orca - the Egg Boss of the Northern Oceans Egg Army. Status: Active. *Abyss the Squid - the Egg Boss of the Southern Oceans Egg Army. Status: Active. *Grand Battle Kukku XV - the Battle Lord of the Battle Bird Armada. Status: Active. *The Foreman - the presumed Egg Boss of the Metropolis Egg Army. Status: Active. Grandmasters ''Note: The term Grandmaster no longer exists, Grandmasters have been replaced by Egg Bosses. All these characters are exclusive to ''Archie Comics as well''. *Lien-Da - former Grandmaster of the Dark Legion. Status: Lost to another dimension. *Dimitri - former Grandmaster of the Dark Legion. Status: Betrayed by Lien-Da, dissapeared after Super Genesis Wave. *Lord Hood - Grandmaster of Mercia. Status: Active *Duck "Bill" Platypus - Grandmaster of the Downunda Dark Egg Legion. Secretly double agent. Status: Unknown. *Drago Wolf and Razorklaw - joint Grandmasters of the Soumerca Dark Egg Legion. Status: Dissapeared after Super Genesis Wave (Drago) Unknown (Razorklaw). *Akhlut - Grandmaster of the Northern Tundra Dark Egg Legion. Status: Dissapeared after Super Genesis Wave. *Beauregard Rabbot - Grandmaster of the Great Desert Dark Egg Legion. Status: Unknown. *Conquering Storm- Grandmaster of the Dragon Kingdom Dark Egg Legion. Status: Unknown. *The Foreman -? Grandmaster of the Nerb Dark Egg Legion. Status: Unknown *Iron Queen and Auto Snively - joint Grandmasters of the Eurish Dark Egg Legion. Status: Unknown. *Hugo Brass - former Grandmaster of the Eurish Dark Egg Legion. Status: Demoted, currently unknown. *Grand Battle Kukku 15th - freelance Grandmaster of the Mobian Ocean. Status: likely Active. *Diesel- former Grandmaster of the Efrika Dark Egg Legion. Status: Dissapeared after Super Genesis Wave. Sub-Bosses NOTE: The term Sub-Boss no longer exists, Sub-Bosses were replaced by Grandmasters, who were then replaced by Egg Bosses. All these characters are exclusive to ''Archie Comics as well.'' *Iron Queen and Iron King - Sub-Bosses of the Dragon Kingdom. Status: Unknown. *Valdez - Sub-Boss of Angel Island. Status: De-Roboticized. *Crocbot - Sub-Boss of Downunda. Status: Destroyed. *High Sheriff - Sub-Boss of Mercia. Status. De-Roboticized, now deceased. *Octobot- Sub-Boss of the Mobian Sea. Status: Destroyed. *Jaws - Sub-Boss of the Mobian Sea. Status: Destroyed. Military *Egg Army **Egg Soldiers *Dark Egg Legion **Dark Egg Legionnaires *EggSWAT *Classic Badniks **SWATbots Trivia *The Eggman Empire's alias "EG" is also the abbreviation of the real-life professional gaming organization . * The Eggman Empire sometimes referred to by the Sonic fans as the "Dr. Eggman Empire/Doctor Eggman Empire", "Dr. Robotnik Empire/Doctor Robotnik Empire", "Dr. Eggman's Empire/Doctor Eggman's Empire", and "Dr. Robotnik's Empire/Doctor Robotnik's Empire". *Infinite and the Replicas of Shadow the Hedgehog, Zavok, Metal Sonic, and Chaos are based on the villainous Fearsome Five on Sonic Forces. Navigation Category:Hegemony Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Organizations Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Polluters Category:Military Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategic Category:Evil Creator Category:Oppressors Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brainwashers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Terrorists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Magic Category:Imperialists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Symbolic Category:Slaver Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Xenophobes Category:Delusional Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Lawful Evil Category:Successful Category:Supervillains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Poachers